No Safe Corner
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Sam gets back from Stanford to find there's something wrong with his sixteen year old brother. He wants to study law but how can he leave his father to battle the supernatural while looking after two boys, one who just wants to live life and is struggling to do so and the other deeply troubled? Traumatised!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have quite a few fics already out there but I couldn't resist, I had this idea in my head and I ran with it. I'll try to keep up regular updates and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Sam is the older brother in this fic and is only older by two years. And Adam is with them. Everything else is the same. **

Sam's POV

"I'll see you when you get back" Jess gave me one last kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

I get in Jess's car which she loaned me for the trip being as she wouldn't need it.

I was going to see my family. It had been hell being away from them, but worth it. I wanted to become a lawyer so I left for law school when I graduated High School and with my high grades I got into Stanford.

My dad wanted me to stay with the family business but that's not me. The hard part was leaving dad and my brothers. It wasn't just about missing them, dad was a single parent who hunted monsters for a living, I was like a mom to my brothers my whole life.

Our mom died when I was just four years old, pinned to the ceiling and burnt alive by a demon, dad gave me my two year old brother to run out the house with. My dad was not able to save mom, we ran away that night and hunted down every demon, every creature out there. Two years after mom died dad met a woman called Kate something-he wouldn't give us her last name- and had a son Adam with her. She was killed not long after Adam was born by a demon too.

Dad was too focused on hunting and getting the demon that killed mom to be able to look after us like a normal parent so therefore as the eldest the job fell to me.

I worried about leaving them with just dad, worried about how they would cope. I needed my own life. The middle brother Dean is only two years younger than me, he's like really good with the ladies as he calls them, he has a good paying job and is fiercely protective of the youngest Adam so I had no qualms about leaving. Dean could do what I did, after all I was only a kid when I looked after my brothers, surely a soon-to-be sixteen year old would do fine, right?

I am still worried; I couldn't help it I was the eldest it was only natural I did.

It was a long drive and I didn't stop the whole way there.

When I left me and dad had had a big argument, he had even told me to never come back if I left yet still told me where they were every time they moved. I didn't care what dad said, I was coming back and he wasn't stopping me, it was only for a few weeks, I had let Christmas and Easter go to cool things down but it was a year now, I couldn't wait any longer.

Their at an apartment for a change, I don't ever remember staying at a place like this. And it is not a bad place either, it's mildly clean and well kept.

I enter the building as two attractive women head out; I don't give them a glance. I have Jess now and before it's not like I noticed much anyway.

Their room is on the second floor so I trudge up the stairs and walk down the corridor counting the numbers on the rooms.

Adam opens the door chewing on a pencil. "Yes?"

"You doing work brother?"

"Sam" Adam looks up at me and flings himself at me. "I've missed you"

"Missed you too, little man. Am I going to get invited in?"

"Of course" Adam says uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" Adam shrugs and walks in, I follow behind. The apartments are just like the buildings say they are, the apartment my family are staying in has a soft brown homely touch to it, a difference from all the cold dark dingy motel rooms we'd stay in.

"Shit where did he go?"

"Who go?" I ask confused.

Adam doesn't even act like he hears me as his eyes roam the room and throws open doors.

"Go away"

"No"

"Dean?" I flick on the light in the small dark room seeing Dean huddled in the shower, curtain wrapped around his body. He looks different, shadows lie under his eyes and he's natural tan is pale and his body structure is thinner, much thinner then when I saw him last.

His eyes glance up at me, raking over me and then turn to Adam. "Who's the man?"

"That's Sam, Dean. He's our brother"

Dean shakes his head. "I only have one brother; his name is Adam and he upset me"

"Come on" Adam walks over to him untangling the shower curtain away from Dean. "Get out the bath"

Dean squats him away. "Fuck off"

"Dean" I step forwards. "You have two brothers; I'm your oldest brother Samuel but you call me Sammy. I left for Stanford 9 months ago"

"Adam, Adam. Get him away from me" Dean screeches, his voice frightened of me. "Get him away from me, I don't know him"

"Please Sam?" Adam looks at me.

I back out slowly and go to sit in the living room, head in hands. My own brother didn't know me, what the hell could have happened to make him forget me?

I don't know how long I sit there, my head shoots up when the door opens.

"Sam" Dad says locking the door behind him.

"Hi Dad"

"Daddy"

Dad finds his arms full of Dean; he swipes him up and holds him tight in his grasp. "Daddy we have a strange man here. Do you know him?"

I close my eyes. It hurts hearing your own brother call you a strange man, no matter why, it hurt.

"Yes I do Dean. It's okay"

"Okay daddy" Dean nods then leans back against dad's chest.

"Have you been a good boy?" Dad asks him, keeping his eyes on me.

"Adam upset me"

"I did no such thing" Adam says from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Dean go with Adam please"

"No Daddy he upset me"

"I need to talk to the strange man, okay Dean, so please go with your brother?"

"But daddy he-"

"I'll sort it. I really need to have a private talk, please son do that for me? Just go with Adam, I swear to you I wont be long"

"Okay" Dean let Dad set him down and went with Adam into one of the other two doors, their bedroom I presume.

"What happened Dad?" I ask as he sits opposite me.

This was not the sixteen year old I had left behind. This was not Dean. Something was wrong with my brother.

"_Look after Adam yeah? That's your job now" _

"_Oh no" Dean grinned. "I'm the eldest now" _

"_You going to be a good role model?" _

"_Hey dude, I said I was going to look out for him, unlike you he goes out and gets drunk I applaud him, if he stole a girl off a guy I'd-" _

"_Dean he's eleven, he's just started Middle School. He will not be getting up to them things" _

"_But Sam, I'm the cool brother" _

"_Dean-" I chastised him. _

"_Yeah yeah Sam get off my case, besides I'm pretty sure if he did do that dad will go mental" _

"_And work hard at school" _

"_Oh come on" Dean gives me that look, the one that says you know me better than that. _

"_Just say your try" I pleaded. _

"_Fine" He rolled his eyes. "Am I allowed to go out tonight?" _

"_You've just started high school" I rubbed a hand across my face. "God Dean I'm starting to think leaving you alone is not a good thing" _

"_Dude your leaving. I love you an all, I don't want you to go really but I want you to do what you need to do. Me and Adam we ent smart like that, we don't have a shot like you do. Me and Adam will be fine being hunters but that's not you, besides" Dean had a twinkle in his eye and nudged me. "Who better to get us out of a tight spot then our brother and son the lawyer hey?" _

"_Oh Dean" I chuckled. "Always thinking ahead" _

"_Of course. Love you, bitch" _

"_Love you too, jerk" _

"He was kidnapped Sam and he never came back the same again. He keeps regressing from a sixteen year old to an eight year old. He has nightmares every night, he has flashbacks during the day, they both scare him. He's always terrified and so damm broken" Dad looks away. "He won't speak about what happened. If it was supernatural or humans we don't even know that. He needs constant watch, most things can cause him to go off on one and when he's had a flashback" Dad shakes his head, unable to carry on any more.

I've got the picture. "When?" I practically whisper.

"When what?"

"When did it happen?"

"Three months ago" He put his hand up. "Don't have a go at me for not telling you. You left Sam"

"Dad are you kidding me? Dean was fucking kidnapped and you thought I didn't have the right to know?"

And now he turns to look at me, furious. "To find the time to tell you about what happened to Dean when you made it pretty clear college was more important than us all."

"Of course it isn't more important"

"Sam let me finish"

I shut up.

"When he was kidnapped the first thing running through my mind was find him, not call his brother who's miles away. When we got him back it was hard, I have to watch Dean 24/7, look after Adam, hold a job and hunt"

"Hunt? Dean's this way, and you're still fucking hunting. Don't talk about me finding college more important when you obviously find hunting more important" I stand up furious, dad doing the same.

"If we are more important than college then why don't you stay?"

"If we are more important than hunting why don't you stop?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to princeofthefallingangels for your review and jokergirl94 for your review and pm. To guest: Thanks for telling me you don't want to read my story? I put Adam in it because he's kind of essential and I put in the summary Sam had two brothers. Thanks for the favourite and follows**** people. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, blame it on my college. ****And the shortness but that's because its John's point of view which I'm not the best at. **

John's POV

I and Sam just stood staring at each other for a while, breathing hard. I broke contact first and went into the boy's room where Adam and Dean are, watching TV. "Hey boys, you made up?"

"No" Dean pouts, looking away from Adam.

"Dad what's going on?" Adam asks me meeting my eyes.

"Sam came to visit us" I tell him. "Why don't you and Sam catch up while I and Dean go grocery shopping?"

"Okay" Adam nods and jumps of the bed.

"Shoppin?" Dean looks at me.

"Sure dude" I held my hand out for Dean to take. We walk out the room into the main room where Sam and Adam are sitting on the sofa. "We're going to the store" I tell Sam. "Look after Adam"

"When don't I?" Sam's gaze glared through me, his voice dripping with hatred. I ignore him, for now. But if he kept this up, me and him would be having words.

"Strange man angry daddy" Dean told me once we were outside and heading to the impala.

I honestly had no idea what to say. What could you do or say when one son didn't remember your other? I couldn't imagine how Sam was feeling about it when it was unbearable for me.

I knew I told him to never come back but I needed the help.

Dean sits in the passenger seat; even now he forced Adam to the back, some things never change. I lean across him to grab the belt and buckle him in then get in the car myself. Dean keeps up a constant chatter about nothing as I drive us to the store.

We enter the store and get a trolley which Dean wanted to push; I kept a hand on the side of it because I knew Dean would go running down the aisles with it.

Dean's preferences to things haven't changed, that's why he still picks out all the junk food but now he asks for it instead of just chucking it in hoping I wouldn't notice. I always did, I would have thought my boys would know not to try and get anything past me but they always tried.

"Doesn't the strange man want anything daddy?"

He's not a strange man, he's your brother! I swallow hard and look at him. "Call him by his name Dean. Its Sam"

"How do you know him daddy?"

"You know him too Dean you just don't remember him"

"Has he been gone so long?"

I thought about that. Sam had been gone for over a year, I had never spent so long far apart from any of my sons, I missed Sam the second he walked out the door. After Mary died I wanted and needed my son's close to me just as much as they needed my comfort, I couldn't remember a time we didn't spend together. The first time Sam went to school I freaked out at leaving my son for a whole day alone, I worried the entire day and wouldn't let the other boys leave my sight until Sam was home. "Yes Deano he has" I sigh.

"Okay, daddy can I have the brown pop"

"You can have anything you want Deano" I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Thank you!" He smiles, one that lights up his face. There was one thing about Dean, he never smiled. Not once, not until now.

Dean wasn't a happy child and then he wasn't a happy teenager. In fact as Dean got older the more depressed he got. He tried to hide it but I was his father I could see it, he couldn't hide a thing from me.

Maybe that's why it happened to Dean. Maybe if I had got him professional help when I should have, maybe if I been more of a father to him it just wouldn't have happened.

I wasn't a normal father. A normal father wouldn't have let his sixteen year old son storm out after midnight because they argued over Dean not pulling his weight on a freaking hunt!

"Daddy" Dean pulls on my sleeve, a wary expression on his face.

"What?" I ask him but Dean just looks ahead. I blink seeing that I've stopped dead in the middle of the aisle.

"Well excuse me" A woman with flowing red hair and a scowl on her face shoves past me.

"Daddy, we go?"

"Yeah Dean we go"

I pay for the bags, handing some of the bags to Dean surprising him as he realises he's strong enough to carry the bags. His mind may be saying that he was eight, but his appearance was a whole different story.

We walk to the car to unload the bags. "Chinese tonight?" I ask Dean as we head to the car. Its Sam's first night back, we had to do something special.

"Yes, yes" Dean drops the bags on the floor and I worry for a second before I remember that I never give Dean something that can easily break as chances are he'd break it. I quickly lower my bags just as Dean jumps up, legs wrapping around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Love you daddy"

"Love you too, son. Let's go to the car"

"Okay" I put Dean on the floor and pick up the bags, urging him to do the same.

The parking lot was packed with cars so that meant people were going back and forth constantly. My eyes track them as I keep Dean within my sights until were safely in the car.

Every person that looked at my son differently, I didn't think about what they thought I honestly didn't care, I just read their faces to if they were going to do harm to my son.

I was more protective than ever now. And as my boys would say "ah fucking hell"

**A/N: Next chapter will be sooner**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, here's your update. I'm enjoying writing this so there be regular updates and I know where I'm going with the story which I often don't know. I'm starting to get images for my stories but I don't know what one to have for this fic. **

Sam POV

Once dad and Dean had gone to the shops, it was just me and Adam who put his feet up on the coffee table, kicked back and looked through the channels.

I take the remote off him switching the TV off.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He glares at me.

"Since when did you start using such foul language?" I stare at him shocked,

"Jeeze" Adam leans back. "Foul language? Wow Sam, you've never changed have you?"

"Are you mad at me for not coming to see you Adam? Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm a teenager now Sam, were mad at everything. And I don't need my elder brother now" Adam stood up and starts to walk to the door. I jump up and grab his arm.

"You're going nowhere"

Adam turns around and smirks. "I'm all grown up now, you can't boss me around"

"Oh really?" I shake my head. "You're still a child, you're barely a teen. I'm an adult and your brother, you do what I tell you to do and you're staying here"

"I don't think so" Adam shakes off my arm and reaches the door which he is out of it before I can stop him. I go after him as he begins to run for it; we make it all the way out to the street before I get hold of him.

"Get off me" He yells but I'm stronger than him and pull him back into the room screaming and struggling all the way up there.

I sigh when I push him inside and lock the door behind us, he goes into the bedroom slamming the door behind him, I sit down.

Adam changed and I know it's been a year and that things have happened but still I'm shocked of how quickly he has changed.

Now one brother hated me and the other didn't even know who I was. I put the TV on but I didn't watch it, the images just blurred past me.

I look up when the door opens as Dean and then dad come through carrying in bags, I rush to help them.

"I put away" Dean tells me as I begin to do that in the kitchen. I stand back and watch him do it.

"He likes the store" Dad murmurs. "Loves shopping, he never used to"

I turn around to him but he's already leaving the room.

"I'm sorry" I swing back around to Dean.

"What?"

"I said sorry" Dean repeats, brow furrowed. "I never said hello. I'm Dean, your name's Sam"

"Nice to meet you Dean"

"You staying?"

"I don't know"

"Well hi anyway" Dean put the last thing away then walks past me into the main room. A polite eight year old, well what would you know?

"You aren't going anywhere are you?" Dad says to me as I walk into the main room.

"No why?"

"Dean said you didn't know if you were staying"

"I just meant I don't know if I should stay here or a nearby motel"

"You're do no such thing, you're staying here" Dad orders.

"Gee don't order Sam about he prefers to order others about" Adam opens his door and slumps against his doorway.

"What did you do Adam?" Dad sighs opening his arms out for Dean to snuggle into him.

Adam just goes back into his bedroom with a slam so dad turns to me. "Sam?"

"We had an argument over how grown up he is now and how I can't tell him what to do anymore then he tried to run out"

"I'll have a word with him. And Sam I only want you to stay here so I know you're safe with us, I don't want to constantly worry about you not sleeping here. Okay?"

I nod. "Where shall I sleep?"

"You can have my bed or the couch?"

"Couch" I say immediately. At least if I slept on the couch I could stop dad from going out on hunts. I could only imagine that me being here would give him more excuses to go out on hunts being as I could look after my brothers.

I was going to convince my dad what was more important I was.

I woke up in the morning with a bang coming from the kitchen. I sat up and look towards it seeing a mug being slammed down. I flop back down then remember I was supposed to stop my dad last night and I fell asleep.

I go over to his room but he's not there so I go back into the kitchen.

"Dad left this" Dean took a gulp of coffee as he gave me a note. "I'm not going by the way"

I pick the note up. _Sam. I can't say how much I appreciate you being here. I got a call and had to head out last night. Can you take the boys? Adam is enrolled at Belmont Middle School, Dean has therapy at the hospital. Just give your name in at the front desk and there direct you there. Dad. _

This was just great. Not that I didn't mind chauffeuring my brothers but he was as I was expected, using me as an excuse to go hunting. I shouldn't have expected that he changed just because of what happened to Dean.

"Not going" Dean repeats. "Do you get that?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah my annoying older brother who's decided to come back. Take Adam and leave me here. I am not going to the stupid therapy"

"You don't want me to be back?"

"Couldn't give a flying fuck" Dean stands up and goes over to the bathroom. "Open the hell up you fucker, now" Of course Adam got his language and attitude from Dean.

Adam comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face. "Happy?"

Dean doesn't answer just shoves Adam out the way. Adam looks over to me and turns his back on me abruptly.

This is going to be a long day and moody sixteen year old Dean was back but still never the normal Dean.

000

"Come on, hurry up" It was hard trying to get both of them in the car. I tricked Dean into coming in the car by telling him I wasn't leaving him here alone but we would take Adam and come straight back.

I think Dean knew I was lying to him though.

"Alright" Adam continues to glare as he climbs into the back and Dean in the front. It was silent on the way to Adam's school, I hate silence.

As soon as I pull into the school Adam jumps out the car. "Hey" I shout angrily after him. "You don't get out the car while it's still moving"

"Don't bother" Dean mutters reaching back to close the door Adam left open.

"What happened to him?"

"He grew up" Dean smirks. "Now take me to the hospital"

"I thought you didn't want to go"

"It's a test" Dean leans back. "To see if you let me or not. You wouldn't be able to drag me in there anyway you scrawny sod"

He had a point I may be tall but I was more like a pole, Dean was bigger than me.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Hunky Dory brother"

"Dean how often does dad leave you alone?" I ask as I start the car up.

"You sound like a bloody social worker. Dad's always there, well he may disappear when I have therapy sessions"

"So you don't go to school?"

"No" Dean says quietly looking away and down. "Tis not fair"

"Since when did you want to go to school?"

"Since I wanted to be normal. We've been stuck here in the same town for ages, enough time to fuck all the girls at school, hang out with the guys and cool girls, drink and get absolutely hammered. Except I can't, I'm not allowed and I hate it" Dean's mouth sets into a firm grim.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Dean snaps his head towards me, anger filling out his face. "Don't feel sorry for me when you're the one who made me this way"

"How did I make you this way?"

"You weren't there Sam. You always promised to protect me and the one time I needed you, you weren't there to save me. You wasn't there!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Thank you jokergirl94 for reviewing. Let me know what you think! : D**

John POV

I open the door quietly bracing my breath but it didn't creak and then I had to get past Sam who was sleeping on the couch and then wrote a note as fast as I could and then I was out of there. Who the hell had to sneak past their kid to get out the house? But I know Sam would go ballistic if he saw me leaving and I really don't need that.

Sam was always the difficult child of the family, the defiant one. And when he was old enough to understand why I was hunting he didn't agree with me, he didn't agree with getting revenge for his mother's death.

And then Dean had been taken and we had gotten him back but the people who took him were still out there. They had others, they needed to be stopped and then they had to pay for what they did to Dean and all the others they had kidnapped. If Sam didn't understand that then he could go and stick it.

I drove to the woodlands where the FBI agent said to meet. I park the car at the edge of the woodlands and then walk up the hill following the coordinates I was given. I saw her standing right between two trees. "Hello John" I had made no sound but she could sense me, she always sensed everything.

I accused her of being a witch and she slapped me then apologised over and over, repeating that she wasn't the type to hit people.

She turns around and I revel in her beauty. She always wore dress clothes, kept her chestnut hair shoulder length and spends hours getting it straight. She had green eyes and a slight tan to her skin. She wasn't that tall about 5'5.

"Hey" She embraces me with a kiss and then pulls away herself. "Another kid has gone missing"

"Where?"

"Four miles from your apartment block, his name is Jacob Greene. He is fourteen years old, a quiet kid but has plenty of friends, a good family. It was the same as with all the others kidnapped in the middle of the night in their beds, the family drugged"

"You said you had something"

"Oh but I do, it's the first break on the case John. We had a witness out walking the dog a Mr Jason Talbot, he gave us a clear description of one of the men, and we got him to go over it with the sketch artist"

She hands me a picture. "Have you ever seen him before John?" The man whom I did not recognize had no scars or tattoos on his face, he had a short black beard, black hair and a dark skin tone.

"I haven't" I tell her. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes we made plenty. Mr Talbot said that he recognized a woman's voice who he said was English but the man in the photo and the other man was Arabic. They were driving a white standard van, no plates. Talbot is good with languages but shit with cars"

"We got something finally"

"I know" Amber smile's sadly.

"Okay then" I was just going to kiss her goodbye but something took over me and I pressed my body into hers, my mouth firmer. She grasped my hair tightly as she moulds into me. Before I knew it I was following her back to her place, we open beers when we get there to celebrate the first break through in the case and then we end up in bed and I stay the night.

Amber Highland. Ex-military served in the corps for six years and then joined the FBI which led her to investigating my son and the other teenager's disappearances. I knew it was wrong getting involved with her, hell she was an agent on my son's case. But for those six months that he had been taken we grew close, she had been my comfort and the one to keep me sane throughout it.

We had both been in the military, we had both lost our other half's to the supernatural, there was a common ground and we had clicked, we understood each other like no else could.

And then we had got Dean back and I still needed her but it wasn't just a need, it was a want. I was falling for her, the first women I've actually felt something for since Mary.

I left in the early morning as she had to go to work; I drove around town until it was time to pick Dean up from therapy. I go to meet him and wait outside the office but then I see him through the see through glass of the group therapy.

I lean up against the wall and watch the clock dreading what I'm going to have to ask my son to do. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean glares at me as he sees me there.

He doesn't wait for an answer just shoves past. I follow behind him out the hospital. When he reaches the outside I stop him from stepping out and he flicks me an annoyed gaze but doesn't say anything.

I'm nervous letting my son out anywhere that I don't let out a breath till his safely in the car but then anyone can run us out the road, knock me out and take him again.

"Dad relax god" Dean complains after driving for five minutes. "Sam's calm"

"Yeah well he hasn't been through what I have" I sigh. "I should have called him"

"Don't, you shouldn't have to. He just walked away dad, he said that he always would be there but he just left and he never contracted us. I know you banned him from coming back but you didn't ban him from calling"

"Dean" I turn to him.

"I'm fine dad, I'm just angry at him"

"He's here now Dean, okay?" I reach out and grasp his shoulder.

Dean just shrugs and we carry out the rest of the way in silence. Amber is at the car by the time we've pulled up; Dean just rolls his eyes as we escort him into the apartment she is staying in. My son's know about me and Amber, they like her and there okay with it.

"Dean" I start as we sit on her sofa.

"What?" He's gaze switches between me and Amber, suspicion in his eyes. I nod my head at Amber and she pulls the picture out.

"Dean we have to show you a picture and you have to tell me if you recognize the man in it as one of your captive's"

"No" Dean began to shake his head, fear creeping into his eyes. "No"

I move beside him turning his face to me. "Another boy has been taken, we really need you to do this. Remember when you'd be my little solider and do anything to help out? Please, you're strong, I know you can do this" I take the picture carefully and hand it to Dean.

He holds it, his hands shaking and slowly nods as he takes in the man. "Yes" He quickly shoves the picture back to me.

"Thank you so much Dean, I know that was hard" Amber comes over and gives him a hug. I lean back and watch as Amber takes my son into her arms.

When Dean goes out the room to the bathroom Amber kisses me on the lips. "Are you doing John?" Doing was something me and Amber cooked up instead of saying are you okay which is stupid because there's nothing in this situation to make it okay. Are you doing meant basically are you getting by. Back when Dean was taken I hardly slept or ate, I was depressed and I was angry because my little boy was out there and I hadn't protected him. Amber was there, making me get rest, making me eat, making me get by. And for that even if me and her broke up I'd still always have her in my life.

"Truthfully?" She asks tapping my chin.

"Yes thank you" I kiss her hands and then her mouth.

"Yuck" Dean comes back into the room and frowns at the two of us.

"Oh shut up" Me and Amber say at the same time.

"I'm just saying you don't have to do it when I'm around"

I can't help but smile at the glimpses I get of Dean when he's like himself, there rare and you have to grab it when you can.

I am scared for him, terrified that he will never get better. He has to get better, he has to. He should be moving out the house, getting married, having kids and getting a job. He should have a life, he deserves it. And I'm terrified he might never get it.


End file.
